<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【HUNTERXHUNTER/西团】缠(上下全) by dearwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356497">【HUNTERXHUNTER/西团】缠(上下全)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearwu/pseuds/dearwu'>dearwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearwu/pseuds/dearwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>旧文，首发是老福特，然而……|||<br/>两篇合成一篇发。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, 西团</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【HUNTERXHUNTER/西团】缠(上下全)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>旧文，首发是老福特，然而……|||<br/>两篇合成一篇发。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>-上-</p><p> </p><p>午后的阳光仍有些刺眼，我瞇着眼睛，一边排列组合久违登场的招呼用语，一边贪婪的用目光注视着眼前的男人。</p><p> </p><p>邻家休闲的衣着掩住了他精瘦的身躯，戴上帽子让他更显年轻，但熟悉他的人都知道，戴帽子不是为了隐藏年龄，而是为了隐匿额上的刺青。</p><p> </p><p>他的浏海有些长了，稍稍盖住了眼睛，沉静得毫无波光流动的黑眸，此刻正一点点的亮了。他缓慢的阖上书本，而后看了我一眼。</p><p> </p><p>啊啊，许久未见（只过了三天），这家伙还是那么的……引人犯罪。</p><p> </p><p> “打算履行约定了么？库洛洛。”我微笑着说，说罢舔了舔因兴奋而有些干裂的嘴唇，“看，显而易见的，我逮到你了。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊。”</p><p> </p><p>他漫不经心的应着，偏偏表情看上去有些困惑，或者说……困扰。</p><p> </p><p>因为我破解了他消失的规律，因为他得履行被我看穿他消失的规律的约定了。</p><p> </p><p>每当旅团狠狠捞完一票，库洛洛总会立刻消失好一阵子，这一手人间蒸发可谓玩得炉火纯青。偶尔来一次重大召集时，他的身边也总会跟着两名团员，简直难以接近。当然，我最不缺的便是耐性，而库洛洛值得这份等待，毕竟他是如此甜美的果实。终于在我逮着两人共处一室的机会之际，我亮出扑克牌，几乎是在同一时间，他的右手凭空出现一本书，念能力者的对决彷佛一触即发，但谁也没有下一步动作，我抽出一张牌，对着上头的小丑图案一吻，而后往对方脚边一掷，扑克牌的一角深深的陷入地面，“就这么杀死你太无趣了，库洛洛，我们来玩个游戏吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他的眉头微微皱了，显然我的提议让他困惑，“你到底是哪里来的自信，认为自己能杀死我……”</p><p> </p><p>噢，更正一下，不是我的游戏提议让他困惑，而是我信誓旦旦的“杀人宣言”让他为难。</p><p> </p><p>真是讨厌啊，害我一下没忍住硬了。</p><p> </p><p>胯下实在涨得发痛，总觉得全身的血液直往那里集中，真想就这么把他按倒在地，狠狠从后面贯穿，看他往后梳得一丝不苟的发丝在激烈的撞击中散乱开来，听他发出悦耳的声音，噢，再胡思乱想下去，正事都得耽搁了，我一边盯着他的脸一边抚弄胯下之物──也只能以这种方式得到慰藉。</p><p> </p><p>他手中的书不知何时消失了，也许从一开始便没有使用的打算，他转过身背对着我回瓦砾堆坐下，随手从夹缝中抽出一本书开始翻阅，真不知他是无心还是有意，明明都要看着他的脸出来了，偏偏在他转过身的下一秒又痿了，啊啊，库洛洛，你可真是……</p><p> </p><p>我用轻薄的假象稍稍打点了下自己，未能及时爬升到顶点的阻塞感真让人不爽快，我清清喉咙，说：“我猜明天行动一结束，你大概又不知消失到哪儿去了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦？”</p><p> </p><p>他似乎为我的话提起兴趣，一下子阖上手中的书。</p><p> </p><p>“我刚说了，来玩个游戏，看你也闲得发慌，就当作陪陪自家团员嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“也只有你会提出这种要求。”</p><p> </p><p>“看来你是答应了？”</p><p> </p><p>“说吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘛，很简单的玩法，如果明天一过，我能在三天内找出你，作为游戏的通关奖励，你就让我上一次吧。”</p><p> </p><p>这是一个无理且毫无听取价值的要求，正常人听了大概会痛骂疯子，但对象是库洛洛，而库洛洛是库洛洛，正常人不能和他比，也比不上，所以我这个要求他绝对会听进心里。果然，就见他托腮，反问：“如果你失败呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“那就让你上回来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“好啊。”</p><p> </p><p>于是在这么一个阳光明媚的午后，我用行动证明，是我赢了。</p><p> </p><p>我们来到一间破旧的宾馆。</p><p> </p><p>他看上去毫无失败的懊恼，只是对于我急不可耐的推他进房微微皱起眉，毕竟他一直都是那么优雅沉着。</p><p> </p><p>“好了，乖乖去床上躺好。”</p><p> </p><p>他的帽子早已取下，额前发丝顺着重力往两边分开，露出中间的十字刺青。在另一方尽兴前不能使用念能力──这是输家的附加条件，我慢条斯理的边剥他衣服边观察他脸上的表情，任何一点细微的肌肉牵动也不放过，他却回避了我的目光，或者正确来说，从一进房他的注意力便全给了桌上的读物，即使那是一本黄刊，显然那是前房客留下的，而店家忘了收拾，这人对书籍的沉溺简直超乎我的想象。</p><p> </p><p>我的嘴唇正不受控制的颤抖着，却又忍不住亲了亲他黑得深沉的眼睛，那是兴奋所致，一想到这个男人在接下来的时间里能被我以任何方式蹂躏，且不能反抗，我感觉全身的毛孔都打开了，不自觉叹息道：“这一天我真不知道等了多久，库洛洛。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>是啊，他知道，他当然知道，否则怎么会在这场你追我逃的躲猫猫游戏中，如此轻易被我找到，甚至那么干脆的答应我的要求，因为他已经厌烦我的纠缠了，或许他设想的是顺了我的心意一回便能从此打发我，反正他什么也不在乎，也没什么值得在乎，即使是贞操。</p><p> </p><p>真讨厌，这种从头到尾没把人放在眼里的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>但是无所谓，什么时候腻了由我说了算。</p><p> </p><p>我捧起他的脸细致的亲吻着，他终于将视线从那本完全不值得一瞥的黄刊收回来，专心的应付我的亲吻。</p><p> </p><p>享用如此甜美的果实不能太过急躁，得要仔细品尝，这样盈留的汁液会更为甘甜。我的手探进他的衣摆，指腹顺着他肌肉的纹理一路向下，将他的裤子一点点的褪至大腿根部，他勾住我的脖子，加深了彼此的亲吻。</p><p> </p><p>他不仅遵守约定，甚至可说是非常配合，一想到此，我的胯下又开始疼了。</p><p> </p><p>啊啊，该怎么享用美味的库洛洛才好呢？我腾空变出一张扑克牌，一下划伤了他的脖颈，如果再往下深一公分，那么眼前的美景便不是那张好看的脸，而是红得鲜艳的血之喷泉，他见状轻轻的笑了一下，“随便你想做什么都可以。”</p><p> </p><p>那么，我就恭敬不如从命了。</p><p> </p><p>他安静的抬起腰肢，我在他黑得深邃的眼眸中依稀看见了自己的倒影。</p><p> </p><p>-下-</p><p> </p><p>立秋以后，天气变得十分凉爽，以往被晒得冒出丝丝热气的石子路面，这会儿也变得和蔼可亲，踩踏上去是说不出的愉悦。</p><p> </p><p>距离约定的时间早已过去一个多小时，我有意为之的迟到了，纯粹是认为那家伙有任务在身未必准时。一踏入酒吧，来人见我姗姗来迟，似乎也没有怪罪的意思，只是淡淡的说：“我还以为你不来了，差点就要和库洛洛回报你不出席了。”</p><p> </p><p>库洛洛？出席？</p><p> </p><p>伊耳谜继续维持他毫无表情变化的一张脸：“库洛洛说他联系不上你，要我帮他捎句话，三天后在XX地点集合别忘了。”</p><p> </p><p>我听了嗤笑一声，忍不住说：“近半年不见，库洛洛变幽默了呢，我明明是旅团成员，他肯定也有上百种联系我的方法，怎么就偏偏找了这种烂借口。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，你们吵架啦？真难得，我还没见过库洛洛生气的样子。”</p><p> </p><p>噢，我也没有。不过这点小歧义我不打算对伊耳谜解释，如果可以，我倒也想见见库洛洛发怒的模样啊。</p><p> </p><p>“总之，库洛洛的话我带到了，去不去随你吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“后面这句话，是库洛洛的意思还是你的？”</p><p> </p><p>伊耳谜一顿，忽地眨了下眼睛，当然这更像是一种正常的生理运动，“那你还是去吧，你不是挺想和库洛洛交手的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>唔，我和库洛洛已经略过交手这个阶段直接上床了，在床上的他和平时可是截然不同的风情呢。</p><p> </p><p>我微笑着没接话，目送伊耳谜离开后舔了舔嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>想起上次索讨完游戏的通关奖励，看到悬在心尖朝思暮想的物件就这么被自己“毁”得体无完肤，说实话还是有些可惜的，毕竟库洛洛的体型比起自己确实要纤细些。撇开这个不谈，他盼着我对他失去兴趣可不知道心心念念了多久，虽然不太想遂他的愿，但如果能让他误以为自己已摆脱我实则不然，那么事态发展肯定会更有趣，于是我离开了，毫无眷恋地。至于库洛洛当时究竟是睡过去了，还是闭目养神，老实说我真没注意。</p><p> </p><p>当然，我还是挺好奇在经历那场酣畅淋漓的性爱后他是否还下得了床，为此我可是体贴的帮他预付了三个月的房租，谁料库洛洛又玩起人间蒸发，音讯全无，这还是某日我偶遇宾馆老板，对方指着我破口大骂开个房间活生生搞得像杀人现场，这才得知库洛洛在我离开后同未久留。</p><p> </p><p>尽管对于这个结果我并不意外，却也更加突显他之前被我轻易逮到是多么刻意。</p><p> </p><p>不过这也无所谓，反正三天后便能见到他了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是约定的日子一到，我又再一次算准时间迟到了。</p><p> </p><p>只是这一回出现了意外。</p><p> </p><p>现场不止余库洛洛一人，连飞坦也在。</p><p> </p><p>耳边时不时飘来两人交谈的声音，思及飞坦在旅团中的定位，显然是在讨论扫除障碍之类的计划，我笔直的朝库洛洛走去，他这回不仅放下头发，连衣着都换上西装，这不是刚从某个会场或典礼赶来，就是准备前往。他这身引人犯罪的打扮唤醒了我久违的兴奋感，尤其在分别这么久之后更让我蠢蠢欲动。</p><p> </p><p>“你来干什么？”飞坦挡在库洛洛面前，不客气的说：“都迟到那么久了，你还有脸来？”</p><p> </p><p>“库洛洛可没吩咐我准时，是吧，库洛洛？还是传话的人误解了你的意思？”</p><p> </p><p>嘛，对于那名传话的对象为什么是伊耳谜，我承认自己的确是有些在意。</p><p> </p><p>偏偏那小矮子还在不识时务的嚷嚷：“别想岔开话题，你可别以为团长容忍你就……”</p><p> </p><p>我话都未能听完，只见眼前一花，自己竟已来到大楼外。</p><p> </p><p>──真不是差别待遇吗？我挺吃味的想。</p><p> </p><p>当我纠结是该原地重返，又或者干脆堵在入口等人出来，鬼使神差的，我注意到了从口袋微微滑出的信封，那是和伊耳谜分开前他随手扔给我的邀请卡，说是集合地点附近有个展览，这应该会是旅团……不，库洛洛感兴趣的目标。</p><p> </p><p>我当时是怎么回应来着？</p><p> </p><p>对了，库洛洛对这种小型展览才没兴趣。</p><p> </p><p>我掏出邀请卡仔细端详，一边评估库洛洛感兴趣的程度，不一会儿，那位即使把我赶出现场仍未能从我脑子里全身而退的始作俑者，此刻正一脸人畜无害的走出来，指间夹着的正是和伊耳谜送我的一模一样的邀请函。</p><p> </p><p>库洛洛自然也注意到了，脸上的表情生动了些，“你如果想参加，就先换下你那身小丑装。”</p><p> </p><p>我擅自理解为这是库洛洛的邀请，欣然接受了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“……嘛，库洛洛，虽然我知道你对这类古董很感兴趣，但你没发现自己光一个花瓶就盯了快一个小时吗？”</p><p> </p><p>正想着是不是该编点理由诱骗库洛洛转移阵地，却见他噙着淡淡的微笑，问：“如果是你，直接大大方方从正门进来宣告自己是强盗，目标当然是这些展览品，又或者打晕这里的守卫，伪装成工作人员或是聘雇的鉴赏家，一声不响的移走所有宝物，哪一种更合你心意？”</p><p> </p><p>“比起这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，我更想上你。”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他似乎并无继续这个话题的打算，一转身又开始打量起那些展览品，那眼神可不若赏玩艺术品般痴迷，更像是在评估这件宝物的稀有性，前者是基于对艺术品的尊敬，后者则是在思索如何榨干所有价值。</p><p> </p><p>见他低眉敛目，会场的灯光在他的睫毛下拉出淡淡的阴影，我凑在他耳边，没事找事问：“那天我走了以后，你是怎么收拾自己的？对了，那里肯定受伤了，想完全痊愈至少也得花上一段时间，看你整个人没事一样，难道在你收集的能力中，有专门治疗这类撕裂伤的？还是你直接找医生去了？噢，或者你直接跟我说，你都让谁看过伤口了？说实话，那些痕迹可是我特意留下的杰作，一想到除了我以外还有其他人看过，我就恨不得杀了对方呢。”</p><p> </p><p>他静静的听我说完，蓦地回：“我以为……”</p><p> </p><p>“以为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，所以你刚才说想上我什么的，并不是在开玩笑……原来你……”</p><p> </p><p>他托着下巴断断续续的说着，似乎无法完善的组织言语，一会儿喃喃“原来如此”，一会儿叨念“我早该想到的”，又像是在拼凑零星片段般自言自语，那确实是一张困惑的脸，于是我大方的为他解答：“我还以为在你得知我对你兴趣依旧，会稍微震惊一点呢。后悔了吗？关于和我上床这件事？要不是杀光现场所有人有些麻烦，我真想直接就在这里把你办了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你除了上床外，还有别的想法吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然是杀了你。”</p><p> </p><p>“唔，你既想上我，却又想杀我，我满足了你第一个条件，在清楚我不会让你得手第二个条件的情况下，你食髓知味的想维持前项条件，并等待达成第二项条件的机会？”</p><p> </p><p>啊，答对了。</p><p> </p><p>胯下实在涨得生疼，我对着他的臀部模拟了下活塞运动，“看我都硬了，你不现在满足我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你要不要想想你围着这个话题多久了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我就想知道你发怒的底限在哪儿。”</p><p> </p><p>“现在知道了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>我扳过他的下巴，凑上前发出啾的一声，“放心，这次我会温柔一点。上次不小心把你玩坏了，让你消失了大半年，这回我不会再重蹈覆辙的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>空气中弥漫着硝烟味，不难想象在这之前遭遇了何等灾祸。前天和库洛洛一同踏入的展览会，倘若站在浪漫的角度，或许还能称之为约会，如今已被洗刧一空。</p><p> </p><p>库洛洛站在一幅画前，这是现场唯一一件完好无缺的物件，而库洛洛似乎沉浸在一种无以名状的情绪里。我走上前，与他并肩而立，“你现在的表情很诱人呢，库洛洛，杀人让你兴奋了吗？”我盯着他西装溅上的血迹说。</p><p> </p><p>库洛洛分神看了一眼，却没多在意，我体贴的补充：“你要是现在没心情，我可以多等几天。”</p><p> </p><p>“就现在吧，之前说好的。”</p><p> </p><p>“在这幅画面前？”</p><p> </p><p>“那是赝品。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，难怪你没带走。”</p><p> </p><p>与此同时，我将他推拥至画像前，库洛洛皱了皱眉，对我这摆明偷袭的行为显然不太认同，察觉到他有意躲开，我嫌碍事的黏住他的双手，举过头顶直接固定在画像上，捏过他的下巴说：“上次我只顾着在床上干你，都忘了就这么站着插入好像也不错。”</p><p> </p><p>我一边说一边解他的领带，露出赤裸的颈项。覆在躯体上的衬衫洁白如斯，彷佛西装溅上的血迹只是无意间沾染上的小插曲。库洛洛叹了一口气：“你真的好烦啊，西索。”</p><p> </p><p>这大概是我认识他这么久以来，情绪起伏最大的一句话了。</p><p> </p><p>我舔过他的嘴唇，满意的笑了笑：“嘛，毕竟你值得。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--Fin--</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>